Pensamentos Naquela Noite de outono
by Salura
Summary: KAIXHIL como tudo comecou


Era uma bela noite de Outono. Bonita sem duvida, com a lua cheia, o ceu estrelado, e um ventinho frio que anunciava o final da estacao, pois nao tardaria a voltar o Inverno. Nesse Inverno iria ter um frio muito grande, pois havia sido anunciado na Tv.

Um rapaz de cabelos bicolor, olhos violeta e um lenço ao pescoço que lhe chegava ate aos joelhos andava sem rumo pelas ruas perdido em seus pensamentos

Kai era o nome desse rapaz e era o capitao doos mundialmente famosos Bleadbreakers. Tinha uma fera bit chamada Dranzer que tinha aforma de uma Fenix

Hilary era uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos pouco abaixo dos ombros, ums olhos acastanhados brilhantes e um corpo que mostrava que ja deixara a infanca para traz, tinha agora o corpo de uma jovem muito atraente. Tinha mau feitio por vezes se irritava facilmnete principalmente com o Tyson seu amigo de turma e equipe. ultimamente ela andava triste.

Kai's POV

"Ela e Tyson estao sempre brigando, sera que se amam? Sera por isso que Hil anda triste?? Aquele Tyson so a faz sofer.... como s atreve a fazer sofrer uma rapariga como ela?? ela esta tao so.. como eu a entendo.., somente eu e ela da equipe é que nao temos pais ou irmaos, meus pais morreram quando era muito pequeno, e os pais dela tambem. sei como ela se sente, é duro crescer sem o amor de uma familia. Ela um dia ainda sera feliz. queria ser eu que a fizesse feliz. mas ela nao iria olhar para mim. Tem o Tyson, e o Ray eles sao muito amigos, o ray e uma pessoa otima sei que a tratara bem, e a protegera e fara feliz, mas esta dor aqui no meu peito me deixa maluco. semrpe que a vejo com ele naquela cumplicidade, ou ate mesmo quando discute com Tyson, sinto um aperto no coracao.

Hunf....Kai voce esta amando... seu avo lhe ensinou que isso e para os fracos, mas desde quando dou ouvidos ao meu avo??? " - Kai travava uma lutra interna com seus sentimentos.

" Kai kai Kai, voce e o lider da equipa, um grande blader. e frio e um tanto insenvivel, ou e o que msotra pelo menos, ja passou por muita coisa, entao porque raio nao consegue dizer para ela de uma vez??? sempre que estou perto dela sento meu coracao palpitar... vou lhe dizer, sim! vou mesmo, e se ela nao responder meus sentimentos??? e se ela ama realmente outro?? ficarei despedaçado e minha amizade com ela sera deitada fora. nao lhe posso dixer..."

Hilary's POV

"bolas Hil voce e boba mesmo, ha uma discussao ao jantar. o burro do Tyson humila voce eo que voce faz?? o enche de porrada??? nao, voce foge como a cobarde que é!!! como pensa agora que ele olhara para si?? sim ele o capitao de equipe! ele e corajoso e nao gosta de gente covarde. boa Hil voce desta vez brilhou mesmo..

FLASHBACK

os bladebreakers estavam jantando no dojo do avo de Tyson quando..

Ray: Hil obrigada pela comida isto esta muito bom mesmo^^

Hil: obrigada ray ainda bem que gostou

MAx: sim, ta otimo, Hilary voce me ensina a cozinhar??

Tyson: xiii Max para que??? voce tem a Hil para fazer a janta nao precisa gastar sua energia cozinahndo. é por iso que ela ta na equipa, nao e jogadora de beyblade mas ao menos tornou-se util

Ray: Tyson cale-se nao seja idiota

Hil: deixe Ray, muito bem Tyson entao e so para isso que eu sirvo?? mulher so serve para cozinha??

Tyson: nao foi isso que eu disse, me perdoe voce entendeu mal, nao foi nada disso

Todos olham curiosos para Tyson, ele?? pedir desculpas??? algo nao batia certo

Tyson: as mulheres sao para ser acarinhadas e amadas e bem tratadas com a proteccao e amor do homem

Todos ----»»» O.O'''''''''

Tyson. mas la esta , as mulheres sim voce nao, pois +e tao feia, desastrada, horrivel, mal humurada e sem interesse nehum, que realmente so serve mesmo para cozinhar e...

Hilary se levanta a chorar e sai a correr para a rua

Ray: Tyson voce é uma besta , um completo imbecil

Tyson: mas eu tava so brincando!!! mas pelos vistos tenho razao, ela nao presta mesmo para nao entender uma brincadeira... nao teve educacao nenhuma,, comeco a achar que seus pais nao morrer mas sim a abandonara por ela ser ass.....AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kai tinha se levantado e lhe dado um enorme murro

Tyson: ei idiaota pk fez isso??

kai: voce é um lixo!!!!!!!! nem merece tar vivo e ser campeao de beyblade

E sai porta forA

Ray: ele teve razao em lhe bater Tyson voce foi um idiota, nao sabe que ha coisas que nao pode brincar?? voce sempre trata a HIl mal e ela e muito sua amiga. com liçenca

E sai da mesa. os outros tambem sairam lhando Tyson com desprezo e vao todos para seus quartos deixando Tyson sozinh.

Tyson: xxiii acho que desta vez exagerei

FIM DO FLASHBACK

uma lagrima descia pela face de Hilary

Sera que ele tem razao?? sou assim tao ma que so sirvo para fazer comida??

Kai's Pov

relembrando a cena do jantar

"aquele idiota nao sabe tratar bem aquilo que tem... desta vez foi longe demais, isto se passou no jantar de ontem e desde k a Hil saiu correndo nao se soube mais nada dela, nao apareceuhoje o dia todo e ja e tao tarde,, ja passa da meia noite... epero que ela esteja bem!"

Kai desce umas escadas que vao dar a beira do rio e se ia a sentar no gramado do rio quando olha para o lado.

uma bela imagem lhe prendeu os olhos, estava ali sentada com a luz da luz reflectido em seu rosto, isso a tornava lindissima quase alem da imaginacao da beleza.

Kai: HIlary??

Hilary: Kai??

E assim ficaram se olhando alguns segundos

Kai e Hil: escuta eu preciso falar com voce

...

15 anos depois

Kai: e foi assim Goh e Sakura, foi assim que aconteceu:)

Tinahm passado 15 anos e eles tinahm casado e agora tinham 2 filhso, o mais velho Goh e um ano depois a sakura.

Sakura: puxa pai voce era memso romantico:)

Goh: era um grande e famoso blader um dia tambem serei

Sakura:mas o que aconteceu deposi?? como comecaram a namorar?? como ficou Tyson?? conmta conta contaaa

kai: voce anda a evr novela a mais mas ok.

FLAShBack

hil tava chorando

Kai e HIl: preciso falar com voce

Kai e Hil: nao importa se voce me magoar mas eu te amo

Kai e hil. O.O Comoequee????

Kai: pera um de cada vez

Hil: eu tava chorando plo que aconteceu ontem mas tamebm porque te amo e pensei que nao me amava

kai: e eu pensei o mesmo

eles se riem

kai: entao coo voce esta de ontem»»

Hil. isso agora nao importa voce me deu uma enorme felicidade

e se beijam e ficam abracados verndo a paisagme quando...

Hil: ai

kai: que foi princesa??

Hil: senti algo frio no meu nariz, deve tar a comecar a chover. disse olhado o ceu

Kai: nao.. nao e chuva... olha é neve!!

e comecoaram a cair pequenos flocos de neve abencoado o novo casal.

eles voltaram para o dojo de maos dadas

Ray: hil voce... voce... voce e o kai???? FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEUS PARABENS FICO MUITO FELIZ POR VOCES

kai e hil: voce sabia???????

Ray: sim ehehe sou muito observador ^^

Tyson: oi Hil... olha me desculpa por ontem eu exagerei e....pera ai porque voce etsa dando a mao a Kai?? Ficaram presos com alguma cola ou alguma caombra??

Todos capotam

Kai: ¬¬ voce e burro mesmo

Hil: Tyson ta perdoado,, eu tou muito feliz para tar zengada consigo

Tyson: feliz pk??

Kai: eu e Hil estamos namorando

Tyson:....

Ray(pensamento): sera k ele tambem gostava dela?? coitado

Kenny: fico feliz por voces:) mas Tyson voce ta bem??

Kai(pensando): oh crap sera k ele a ama memso??

Hil: Tyson??

Tyson:... - continuando de cabeça baixa deixando todos procupados

Tyson: aaahahahahahahahah- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-rebenta a rir

todos: O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyson: aleluia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!finalmenente!!!! cacamba tava a ver que voces nao se entendiam,,, Hey Max voce me deve um jantar... sabem eu e max apostamos em como voces iam namorar .,, eu disse que voces era muito timidos e so comecariam a namorar no fimdo verao ou mais tarde e o Max disse que namorariam muito mais rapido.. ganehi a aposta

Max: é justo^^

Kai: pera ai voce sabia???

Hil:mesmo??

Tyson: sim desconfiava mas deposi ao longo das nossas aventuras tive certeza e via voces trsites. entao armei ontem aquilo ao jantar

Hil: voce fez de proprosito????

Tyson: sim, sabia que se a magoasse memso Kai ficaria preocupado e mais tarde ou mais cedo iriam se encontrar mesmo que fosse por acaso e provavelmente voce estraia chorando

Todos: O.O''''''''

Max: porque nao me contou essa parte do plano??

Tyson: porque so improvisei na altura

todos se riem

Hil: obrigada Tyson voce e otimo

Kai: hunf obrigado

e todos ficam bem

Fim do flashback

sakura: noossaa papai o tio Tyson ate e boa pessoa

kai: sim ele e sim apenas um pouco crianca por vezes

Goh: eeehhh eu gosto de suas historia spapai.. vamos brincar sakura??

sakura: simm vamos ate mais papai

kai: ate

Hil: eheh faz tempo que nao ouvia nossas historia

kai: e minha preferia querida

Hil: eu te amo viu meu gatinho?

kai: e eu te amo minha princesa

e iam se beijando quando

Sakura: papai mamae eu e Goh tivemso a falar da historia que nso contou e nao entendemos uma coisa

Kai: o que foi??

Goh; é que tudo isso comecou porque nos lhe perguntamos de onde veem os bebes e voce disse que tinha de comecar do inicio de tudo e contou essas historia mas acabou nao contado de ven os bebes... como e que eu e sakura viemos para esse mundo??? voce nao respondeu a isso papai

kai(atrapalhado): bem eu,,, bem.... essa historia fica para outro dia

sakura e Goh: ooh papai mas nos lhe perguntamos isso

HIl: bem querido e agora?? que fazemos??

kai: voce sabe, quendo esta encurralada. o melhor e.... fugiiiiiiirrrrrr

e pega na mao de hIl e comecam acorrer pela casa sendo perseguidos pelas criancas.. todos estavam felizes e rindo muito.

era uma familia feliz e nunca se sentiram mais sos

fim

por favor facam esta autora feliz deixando coemntarios:D nao custa nada e assim minha confianca sobe:) pf assim sem comentarios nao sei se voces gostam ou nao das minhas historias:) arigato

espero que tenham gostado:)


End file.
